Ultime tentation
by emerald974
Summary: « On passe le weekend ensemble et je fais tout ce que vous voulez. Tout. A condition que vous ne cherchiez pas à savoir qui je suis ni ce que je fais de ma vie. Prenez le risque… »


**Titre : Ultime tentation**

**Auteur** : Emerald, moi

**Disclamer **: Ben, tout à JKR, comme d'hab ! Sauf Alexiaet quelque autres qui sont à moi.

**Résumé :** En acceptant de tenir une chronique où elle racontait ses fantasmes, alors qu'elle était en reportage à Poudlard, Alexia n'avait d'abord cherché qu'à faire monter les ventes du journal pour épater son rédacteur en chef. Mais l'incroyable s'était produit : un homme dont elle avait brossé un affriolant portrait dans son article, cet homme s'était reconnu. Et il lui avait fait une scandaleuse proposition : « On passe le week-end ensemble et je fais tout ce que vous voulez. Tout. A condition que vous ne cherchiez pas à savoir qui je suis ni ce que je fais de ma vie. Prenez le risque… »

- Ne tournez pas autour du pot, Lex., déclara Alexia Saint-cyr. Dois-je interpréter cet entretien particulier comme un blâme de votre part ? Etes-vous sur le point de me flanquer à la porte ?

Elle sonda le regard de son interlocuteur. En vain. Impossible de lire quoi que ce soit sur ce visage.

- Voyons, voyons, dit-il. Nous n'en sommes pas là. Votre avenir parmis nous n'est pas en péril. J'admire votre travail, vous le savez fort bien.

- Pourtant il ne vous satisfait pas entièrement, c'est ça ?

- Vous avez fait d'excellentes choses pour la _gazette_, dit-il. Vous avez du talent, mais…

Lex s'interrompit à dessein pour ménager son effet. Tout tournait autour de ce qui allait suivre ce mais. Alexia, au comble de l'inquiétude attendit.

- Mais, reprit Lex, j'attends mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

Alexia manqua de souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a déplu ?

Lex Smits, patron de la rubrique « société » de la _Gazette des Sorciers,_ était un petit homme corpulent qui consacrait les deux tiers de sa vie à son métier et le reste au sommeil. Entre sa machine à café, ses monceaux de paperasses, son ordinateur et son lit de camp, il ne sortait pratiquement pas de son minuscule bureau dont les vitres sales surplombaient le _chemin de Taverse._

Il tapota son menton.

- Alexia, vos articles manque de flamme. Par exemple, votre papier sur l'amitié impossible entre hommes et femmes… C'était intelligent, renseigné, mais d'une platitude consternante. Vous étiez…comment dirais-je ? Compassée. Il y a tout un monde d'incompréhension mutuelle là-dessous, des souffrances qu'il aurait fallu déterrer au bulldozer ! Vous vous êtes contentée d'observer… en grattant çà et là du bout du pied et, ce faisant, vous avez raté l'essentiel.

Alexia savait qu'il disait vrai. Elle avait eu une impression de gêne aux entournures en écrivant cet article.

- Je vois…, dit-elle seulement.

- Un conseil, reprit sèchement Lex Smits. Si un sujet vous met mal à l'aise, ne le traitez pas, plutôt que d'en faire de la bouillie pour les chats.

Alexia serra les dents. Son rédacteur en chef ne la ménageait pas. Sans doute ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que le voyeurisme [ça se dit ? n'avait jamais été son fort et qu'elle était pudique dès qu'il s'agissait de sentiments. Où était le mal ? Nulle part… A condition que son travail n'eût pas à en pâtir. Ce qui n'était manifestement pas le point de vue de Lex Smits.

Or, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le décevoir. Lex Smits l'avait remarquée du temps où elle écrivait pour le _New York Gazette_, et il comptait sur elle pour aider la _Gazette des sorciers_. « Soyez inventive », lui avait-il dit. Et Alexia avait parfaitement compris que si elle ne l'était pas…

- Vous êtes une pro, Alexia, reprit Lex. Mais une pro qui s'endort sur ses lauriers.

Alexia garda le silence. Elle se sentait soudain comme une gamine qu'on sermonne. Une bonne élève qui ne s'est pas montrée à la hauteur.

- Mais j'ai une opportunité pour vous, allez à poudlard, Dumbledore cherche des professeurs, là-bas il y a matière à article, la résistance est là-bas, ancienne et nouvelle Alexia. Allez-y et montrez moi que je ne me suis pas trompé.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit-elle

Lex Smits poussa un soupir.

- Bien…je vous remercie d'être venue ici un dimanche, Alexia. La procédure a pu vous paraître insolite mais je ne voulais pas qu'on sache que j'avais à vous parler seul à seule. Il y aurait forcément eu des rumeurs, des commérages…Les journalistes se donnent des airs intellectuels, mais ce sont des pipelettes. En une semaine, ils auraient détruit votre réputation…Et puis, entre deux personnes fatiguées, pressées, stressées, un mot entraînant l'autre, on ne sait pas ce qu'un entretien peut donner. Tandis que là, un dimanche matin, à tête reposée, nous avions toutes les chances de nous comprendre. Vous êtes bien d'accord, Alexia ?

- Oui, Lex.

Il monta le soleil qui filtrait à travers les couches de crasses accumulées sur les vitres.

- Il fait un temps superbe. Si j'étais vous, je prendrais ma petite auto et j'irai faire un tour loin de Londres. Une bouffée d'air iodé, rien de tel pour vous remettre les idées en place. Allez vous reposer et revenez-nous demain toute fraîche et dispose.

- Justement, une amie m'emmène déjeuner à _SAINT-ELBE_, dit Alexia. _Chez Henry_.

- Excellent choix. L'endroit rêvé pour passer un dimanche après-midi ensoleillé. Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

Alexia hocha la tête. Elle se sentait mortifiée mais elle s'efforçait de prendre sur elle.

- Mon anniversaire.

Lex Smits haussa un sourcil.

- Dans ce cas, je suis navré, Alexia. Mais vous comprenez que, de toute façon, cet entretien ne pouvait pas attendre…

Elle comprenait oui…

- En tout cas je ne vous retiens pas davantage, reprit-il.

Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta :

- un nouveau job, une nouvelle ville…J'admets que vous aviez besoin d'une période d'adaptation. Cette période est passée, Alexia.

Il enfonçait le clou. Alexia se leva.

- Merci de me laisser une chance, dit-elle.

Et, sur ce, elle quitta le bureau comme si elle avait eu le diable à ses trousses, et courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Mais une fois dans la rue, en attendant que la voiture arrive, elle se pétrifia, assaillie soudain par le pire ennemi des créateurs en général et des gens de lettres en particulier : le doute. Elle était comme un cavalier qui vient de faire sa première culbute. Le cran qu'il faut, ensuite, pour remonter en selle ! Et pourtant, c'était bien la seule solution qui lui restait : rassembler son énergie, convoquer sa muse, ouvrir en grand les vannes de son inspiration. Car son avenir en dépendait.

- Tu dramatises sans doute, dit Hermione, dont le vent emporta la moitié des paroles.

- Il m'a mis une sacrée pression…, répondit pensivement Alexia. Elles étaient à la lisière de la forêt interdite, marchant tranquillement, tandis que le soleil de juillet brillait dans l'azur pur du ciel.

- Mais il n'a pas tout à fait tord, continua Alexia. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé mon rythme. Ce que j'ai depuis que je suis à la gazette du sorcier, c'est tiède.

- Enfin…Lex Smits a été le premier à reconnaître que tu avais besoin d'une période d'adaptation. Dans une nouvelle ville, au début, on est dépaysé, c'est normal.

- Quand on est vraiment bon, on est bon tout le temps, n'importe où et en toutes circonstances, répliqua Alexia. Et c'est bien gentil de la part de Lex de m'avoir trouvé une excuse. Il n'en demeure pas moins vrai que je dois me mettre sérieusement au travail. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est une idée de génie, pas moins ! Et il me la faut vite.

- J'ai confiance en toi, dit Hermione. Un jour, ton nom sera sur toutes les lèvres. Je suis prête à prendre les paris.

Hermione Granger était une fille formidable. Depuis six mois que Alexia était à Londres, c'était la seule amie qu'elle s'y soit faite. Elle l'avait rencontrée à l'occasion de sa première rubrique pour la gazette, une enquête sur le travail des femmes. Pendant les interviews le nom de Hermione était revenu si souvent que Alexia avait désiré la connaître. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient prisent d'amitié l'une pour l'autre aux premiers mots échangés.

Hermione était professeur de DCFM à poudlard mais avait fait des études de psychosociologie sorcière et moldu, spécialisée dans les problèmes liés au travail des femmes. C'était une fille chaleureuse et drôle. Et accessoirement un peu fofolle. Par-dessus le marché, elle savait écouter – la moindre des choses, vu sa profession. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle passait son temps à guetter des symptômes de névrose chez ses amis. En principe, elle les prenait tout doucement comme ils étaient. Et si, à l'occasion, il lui arrivait quand même de leur décortiquer un peu le psychisme (déformation professionnelle oblige !) c'était si gentiment fait qu'on lui pardonnait volontiers.

- Essais de te détendre en pensant à autre chose, dit Hermione. Le temps de reprendre le collier viendra toujours assez tôt. Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. Et pas n'importe lequel ! Tu es censée t'amuser.

- J'avoue que je n'y pense pas beaucoup, si tu veux la vérité. Avoir Vingt-cinq ans, ce n'est pas si important que ça.

- _Tous _les anniversaires sont importants et celui-ci, c'est un jalon. Une nouvelle décennie qui commence ! J'espère que tu aimes le champagne. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen d'entamer sa nouvelle vie qu'en se grisant un peu au brut millésimé et en regardant passer les beaux garçons !

Comme elles abordaient la descente vers la cabane hurlante, Alexia commença à sentir le poids du soleil. Elles transplanèrent dans le sud de la France. Il faisait au moins dix degrés de plus que prés de la forêt. Les deux jeunes femmes montèrent en voiture pour se fondre dans le monde moldu. L'été à Londres le temps est fou. Ne sachant à quels saints se vouer, des gens en chemisette côtoie des gens en manteau. Au contraire, de côté de _Saint ELBE_, il fait constamment beau. Les deux amies portaient donc chacune une petite robe d'été qui dénudait leurs épaules, leurs bras, leurs gorges et leurs jambes jusqu'à mi-cuisse. La robe de Alexia était jaune, celle de Hermione vert amande.

- Et toi, demanda Alexia, qu'as-tu fait le jour de ton trentième anniversaire ?

- Je suis restée chez moi et j'ai passé mon temps à pleurer, répondit hermione avec un sourire doux-amer. Et pas parce que j'imaginais que j'étais devenue une vielle dame, mais parce que l'homme avec lequel je sortais depuis quelque temps, un dénommé Ron si j'ai bonne mémoire, m'avait laissée tomber la vielle au soir.

- La veille de ton anniversaire ! s'écria Alexia

- Eh oui, dit Hermione. Il aurait pu mieux choisir son moment.

- Ca a dû être terrible pour toi. Les hommes sont sans-cœur !

- C'est vrai. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de les aimer, pas vrai ? De plus, ma chère amie, le grand secret, c'est de toujours faire en sorte que notre bonheur ne dépende pas de ce qu'ils font, _eux_, mais de ce que nous faisons, _nous _!

A la hauteur des premières maisons, elles transplanèrent sur la route qui longe la mer méditerranéenne. Alexia admira le panorama offert par la baie, les voiles multicolores des bateaux se découpant sur le ciel chauffé à blanc par le soleil énorme, les mouettes comme des corolles se berçant sur les eaux turquoise…Elle fut sensible au romantisme du spectacle. Décidément, elle avait du vague à l'âme depuis le matin…Peut-être parce que ces parent ne lui avaient pas téléphoné pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire…C'était leur première entorse à cette petite tradition familiale. Même pendant l'été que Alexia avait passé en Europe, malgré la distance et le décalage horaire, ils n'avaient pas manqué le précieux rendez-vous.

Les parents de Alexia tous deus anciens aurors étaient aujourd'hui aussi épris l'un de l'autre que deux jeunes mariés. A tel point qu'elle avait souvent l'impression d'être de trop… Elle était venue au monde après de nombreuses années de mariage et sa naissance avait été bon gré mal gré non désirée. Oh, elle n'avait manqué de rien, on ne l'avait pas maltraité, évidemment, mais elle s'était aperçue très vite qu'elle n'était pas indispensable au bonheur de ses parents.

Allons, tout cela, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. En dehors des coups de téléphone que la famille se passait aux anniversaires et des quelques rares visites pendant les vacances, Alexia menait une existence entièrement indépendante de ses parents. Donc, elle avait trente ans aujourd'hui et elle menait sa barque comme elle l'entendait. Et elle ne repensait jamais à son enfance. Sauf en des jours comme celui-ci…

- A propos d'hommes, dit Hermione, ce joueur de quidditch professionnel avec lequel tu es sortie le mois dernier…Comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

- Seamus Finnigan

- Oui, eh bien, qu'est-il devenu celui-là ? Tu ne m'en parles plus.

- Parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à en dire. Bien élevé mais affreusement banal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était coucher avec moi. Que je lui accorde « mes faveurs » ; comme il disait !

- Tu espérais davantage ?

- Pas vraiment, répondit Alexia avec un soupir navré. Je me suis plus ou moins résignée au célibat depuis…

Elle s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par une bouffée d'émotions subite et inattendue. Cela arrivait parfois, lorsqu'elle repensait au passé – à vrai dire de moins en moins souvent à mesure que s'écoulaient les années.

Elle détourna le visage, regarda au loin. Hermione remarque son trouble.

- Ron ?

Alexia hocha la tête.

- Oui, Ron… Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, si tu permets. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

- Je comprends.

Hermione ralentit en entrant dans la ville.

- Nous y voici, dit-elle. _Saint Elbe_.

- Bon, alors maintenant, tu vas me donner ta parole qu'au dessert il n'y aura pas de serveur pour chanter « joyeux anniversaire » tandis que je devrais souffler sue mes bougie plantée dans de la crème caramel.

- _Chez Henry_ ? Pas de danger ! C'est un endroit chic. Ces gens là ont du goût !

- Tant mieux ! Parce que j'ai eut mon compte d'humiliation depuis ce matin !

FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE

alors ça vous a plus? Ça vous a accroché?

please, je débute, un petit encouragement?

emerald


End file.
